User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15; Archive 16 and Archive 17. Something else Possible new Wikia stuff Notifications Is it just me, or does the Notifications icon look more "square" now Because I swear it did not look that way yesterday (03/06/17) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:25, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :I guess. GMRE (talk) 21:52, March 7, 2017 (UTC) One other thing (as of 03/10/17) It seems the "show me the change on this page" brings you to a new layout showing the change where the colors were apparently removed that frankly sucks <-- At first, I thought it was a reversion to an old, "outdated" form of change, but it seems like it's on every layout Anything to say? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:21, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't noticed any missing color. GMRE (talk) 19:30, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm ::Interesting ::Because from my laptop viewing screen ::The coding is still there, but the color isn't ::... ::I wonder if my settings were tampered with [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:32, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::... ::Should I contact Wikia Support? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:36, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I still don't get it. You mean the edit preview doesn't show the infobox colors for you, or something? GMRE (talk) 19:57, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh now I saw it. The literal "Show changes" text link next to the publish button? I've never used it before. There's 2 icons next to it that show the preview for desktop and mobile browsers. I've only used those. GMRE (talk) 20:00, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh at the page history. Umm... I guess I also see the changes with a colorless blue background now. I didn't even notice really. I guess the colored one would be better. I don't know why they'd change such a minor thing just to downgrade it. GMRE (talk) 20:04, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah I don't know ::::Frankly I don't know why it looks this way ::::I already contacted Fandom Support [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Problem resolved. Apparently they noticed a couple other reports of similar issues with the 'diff/changes' pages not looking normal recently, and have asked the technical team to look into what's going wrong. Anyway it's fixed. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:54, March 12, 2017 (UTC) I messed up the AH-33 Topachula page You know on the AH-33 Topachula page where it says there are three locations with a winter camouflaged theme of this helicopter? Well apparently there's eight In any matter, I messed up some of the locations given in that YT link Link here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:45, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I messed up some locations and versions too in my day (JC1 faction vehicles). GMRE (talk) 19:48, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Little known fact Medici Military elites (Commandos, Machine Gunners, and Shotgunners) like to hang out together to make killing me much more efficient I died 3 times each (at Le Galera and Porto Le Gratia respectively) all because these groups of 5 Commandos and Machine Gunners decided to make me target practice If there was ever a difficulty level for JC3, I would call it Insanely Hardcore <-- [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:05, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Rebels have some quite interesting quotes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:38, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 Is the JC3 DLC worth it? [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 23:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :I think so. The 3 expansion packs are all great and they're often sold together for a smaller price. The blue DLC mech is only worth it if you definitely don't want the Mech Land Assault, but (I think) that's the best expansion. The areas they add to explore and the missions are all great. The separate DLC weapons are probably not worth it, unless you specifically like those. And I guess the "weaponized vehicle pack" (pre-order vehicles) would also probably be worth it, tho I normally only use the Weaponized Urga Ogar. I got them for pre-ordering the game. :The only downside is that the Sky Fortress locations can not be set for Re-Oppression. I'd totally re-oppress the eDEN Airship. And I guess it would be nice if all mission interiors would remain unlocked after the missions. The Stingray base is accessible forever, but the internals of the airship are mission only. Parts of the Hive base from the land assault can be glitched into, but there's nothing interesting in there. Another land assault base with underground parts does stay open and functional tho. GMRE (talk) 23:56, March 15, 2017 (UTC) On an unrelated note, is there a template for User-XboxOne and User-PS4? [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 00:09, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Not that I'd know of. I didn't make them. There may be some helpful info at Just Cause Wiki:Templates, if you want to make them. GMRE (talk) 00:12, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I bought the Air, Land and sea expansion :) [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 22:29, March 17, 2017 (UTC) I can also get HD pictures for all JC2 and JC3 locations. Ask me if you want a certain one. [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 22:31, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. The only picture I can think of is a screenshot from a JC3 mission. Unfortunately there's no saved games and no way to redo specific missions with out having to redo everything, so I can't get it. It would take a bit of effort to get that one just the way I want, so maybe I'll get it from youtube one day. GMRE (talk) 23:15, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Some new thingbob This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:10, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :Saw it yesterday. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC) On another note Found your trick User talk:Anonymous230385 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:38, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC)